


Behind Closed Doors [HIATUS]

by orphan_account, saba_rj



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, nouis horanson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saba_rj/pseuds/saba_rj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't know why he had shown up at the slave auction. He was a rich vampire in need of a new blood slave, nothing more and nothing less. But when he buys a little hybrid who is almost broken to the point of no return, he decides that he was going to save as much of him as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting really good feedback on Tumblr, so I decided to post it here too c: watchthewavesrock.tumblr.com is the base of this madness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [By twinkielouis]  
> When Harry sees Louis on the stage, he knows that he is the one.  
> But this isn't some sappy love story, just so you know.

Harry looked around at the many men and women crowded in the tent, hungry eyes scanning over the men and women being thrown up on stage and auctioned off. He almost forgot why he was here- but then remembered how he needed his blood-and-sex-slave. What? He was a young vampire, and plus, it would be fantastic to show off his new slave to his friends.

He sighed softly and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, emerald eyes flickering over the many slaves brought up on stage. Many were scared and thin, almost trembling at the way that they were being treated. A hand would grip at the back of their head and tug their head up to look at the crown, a whip cracking across their skin at the slightest mistake. The majority of them looked hopeless, like they knew they were never going anywhere in life.

The sight disgusted the vampire. Yes, he was a cruel master himself, but he would never degrade a human being to that degree, that extent. He was completely absorbed in his thoughts of how someone could do that to a living thing- take the hope from their eyes, hurt them without a second thought.

\--

"74!"

Louis winced as the number just before his was called, another slave quickly scurrying to the curtains covering the exit to the stage was. He was curled up in a corner, ears pressed flat against his head and tail between his legs. They were a scruffy black and brown, not even capable of been called fluffy from the amount of dirt and grime that made the hair so stiff.

He was thin, quite thin, and miserable, but a handsome lad nonetheless. He was quite famous for the hiring type, but none seemed to want to have him more than a few hours. He didn't blame them. He was small and thin and scruffy and a street cat. That's all.

Louis still kept a glimmer of hope, though, that someday he would find a home where there was no abuse and just a happy ending for him. Where he could just find some closure and finally be at peace. That was what kept him alive through all that pain.

"75, get up here now!"

He hadn't even noticed his number being called, so he went up as fast as he could to the front; hoping he wouldn't get hit like he had last time. Luckily, he was just escorted to the stage; the feeling of eyes on his body hitting the small boy like a brick.

A sharp pain across the curve between his neck and shoulder made him wince, feeling the blood starting to slowly seep to the surface. He was barked at for his tail and ears, his head being tugged up to look at the crowd. His tail relaxed and ears reluctantly perked up, making him more appealing to the possible buyers.

As the salesman continued to chatter on about Louis, his qualities, talents, how obedient he was but how stubborn he could be.

"A stubborn, sassy, but very obedient hybrid, this little fella is great in bed and will be more than willing to do work around your house. As for the vampires in our crowd today, I hear his blood is deliciously bitter."

The debating pause lasted for a few seconds and when that was over and still nobody called out, Louis' posture drooped slightly. Of course, nobody would bother with-

"£10,000."

Louis focused his gaze back to the crowd to desperately find the buyer, ears perking up slightly as he saw a young man standing; eyes shadowed by his sunglasses. He wore black skinny jeans, a loose white V-neck, and then a loose black jacket.

Outstanding.

\--

Harry stood there calmly as his emerald gaze slowly looked over the boy on the stage, his face showing no emotion but enough to show he was interested. Well, he had just bid £10,000 on the hybrid, it was pretty clear he wanted to buy.

After nobody else showed a sign of wanting to bid, Harry smirked and showed off his dimple. There was a bit of shuffling as if they wanted to, but also didn't want to. Their loss.

It was a beautiful man, really- yeah, he might have been a bit dirty and thin, but if you give him the proper care, he'd be a fucking model.

The auctioneer grinned and let the hybrid be passed on to the back of the tent where Harry was directed, and out of the corner of his sharp eye, he noticed the slave's tail go back between his legs.

\--

Louis continued to look at the ground as he was observed in the dim room, feeling uneasy under the vampire's gaze. He had guessed that he was a vampire from his pale complexion and sharpened, slightly elongated canines. His ears pressed back against his head as he kept quiet, ignoring the unpleasant sting the welt gave off from when he was whipped. It was also bleeding. Great, bleeding while in the room with a vampire.

"Can you speak?" The man asked, voice rough and deep compared to Louis' small and high.

"Y-Yes, sir." The hybrid stuttered, curling in on himself even more as the shadow stopped in front of him. He probably looked pathetic.

"What's your name?"

"Um, Louis, s-sir." He said quietly, and after a pause, heard the familiar shuffle of money going back and forth. And it kept going and going. Geez, 10,000 was a lot of money.

Louis then saw the man slipping through the small break in the navy blue tent, quickly scurrying after him with a slightly confused look on his face. Only then did he reach up to press two fingers to his neck, trying to somehow stop the bleeding. He followed the vampire without a single word, feeling the dim sunlight start to burn his skin. He hadn't been out for what seemed like years, so the sun would be uncomfortable on his delicate skin.

The two eventually came to a car; a huge black Toyota Sequoia. Louis wouldn't know the name, of course. It looked as if it was worth more than Louis could count- it was glimmering and waxed and surely had leather seats.

"Get in the car." Harry husked. Louis quickly complied and got in the passenger seat quietly, looking down at his tail in his lap once he had securely buckled up the seatbelt across his waist. The car shifted as the vampire climbed in, the vehicle rumbling to life once the keys were shoved in the ignition. The hybrid knew the sound all too well; having been in more than one when he was hired for 'housekeeping'.

\--

The two had been driving for over an hour when Harry looked over to Louis, who still kept two fingers pressed to the wound on his neck. He was deathly quiet and still, perfectly content with looking down at his lap.  
"Is your neck okay?" He asked in worry, feeling his mouth water at the sight of fresh blood. When did he last feed? Fuck, why was this so... Alluring?

"Yes, sir." Louis replied quietly and obediently, swallowing thickly. Harry sighed audibly and looked back at the road in front of him, biting his full lower lip. Gosh, the hybrid was scared of him.

Well, better than being hated… Which he probably would be, anyway.

Harry finally pulled up to a large mansion, which could easily house 20 people- along with a living room for themselves. The top had large, one-way glass walls that overlooked the city, firm black panes running down the middle of each. The sea was reflected in the windows, glimmering softly. It then thickened to an almost oval-shaped base, with even more one-way glass and... Oh lord, a garden running around the entire structure and one on the roof just beside the glass floor. It had a pool...

The whole thing was pure black, had stable doors (including a real stable with horses), clear windows, and a little place that was outside, but still in the house... It was open, with chairs and a couch and a table, and fuck, Louis couldn't register everything. Luxury. This might be his big break.

Harry smirked as he watched the boy's big blue eyes widen and scan over the house, ears perking up. It looked as if he wanted to ask something, but he just didn't. It was... Frustrating, to say the least.

"Is there something you want to ask?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at the smaller lad, who quickly shook his head and flattened his ears back against his feathery hair.

"No, sir." Louis replied softly, swallowing slightly as he looked down at his lap. He started to slowly play with his tail, raking his fingers through the fur as if he wanted to put every hair in place. Harry noticed the bits of dirt and dried blood on the fluffy hair, and immediately noted to get Perrie to bathe him.

The curly-haired vampire climbed out of the vehicle, flicking his hair to the side briefly as Louis quickly jumped from the Sequoia. His tail went to immediately curl around his thigh, following Harry at a respectable distance. When they stopped at the two large stable doors, the hybrid brought up the courage to speak.

"Uh, s-sir? If you don't mind, what is your name?"

The question was small and soft, as if he was scared to ask. Well, of course he was- he had been brutally trained to never ask or to only speak when spoken to. He was breaking both of these rules.

Harry turned around to face Louis; emerald eyes raking over his small, curled-in appearance. He looked as if he was bracing for a hit.

"Harry Styles. But you call me Mr. Styles or Sir."

Louis nodded and let his gaze flicker up to the man before him., before his cerulean blue eyes glued back down to the tiled steps that led up to the wooden entrance.

\--

The blue-eyed boy looked around the room that he was being shown, lips pursed together in a fine line. It was a small room, located right at the end of the passage on the first floor of the house. A single bed was positioned against the wall in the corner, a window directly above it while looked over the majority of the gardens (which were beautiful). Then a chest of drawers with a lamp sitting on top was positioned next to the bed, and in the opposite door leading to a bathroom; next to said door being a white cupboard.

Without a word, Louis went to sit down on the blue sheets of the bed and stare out of the window.

"Okay, so here are the rules," Harry began, leaning against the frame of the door. "One, you're my blood and sex slave. That means that I'm going to drink from you in the morning and afternoon, and use you when I need to get off. Two, if you step one foot out of these premises, you're dead meat. Three, never talk back to me or my friends and four, stay out of the way."

And with that, Harry exited and slammed the door behind him. Louis winced at the sudden sound, tail curling around him.

Maybe this wasn't his big break, after all.

\--

Two hours later, after being gently and nicely washed by a lovely girl named Perrie and fed a simple dinner, Louis was sitting on his bed in new, simple clothes and combing through his fur. He had found out that it wasn't brown and black, but in fact, white and black. It was the dirt that had made it that colour.

With a single knock, Harry entered the room with a bag in his right hand. Louis looked up from his ligament and glanced at the man, not even issuing a greeting.

Harry locked the door behind him and leaned against it, and only then did Louis notice how venomously green his eyes were- almost gold in colour. He leaned his head to the side to expose his almost-untouched neck, which was still tender from the whip. There were a few other bite marks, but nothing intending to claim.

"Good boy." Harry praised huskily, his tone having dropped an octave from his hunger. He walked over to the bed, dropped the bag next to it, and positioned himself behind Louis. The small boy swallowed thickly, closing his eyes to brace himself from the pain that it caused. He was surprised when Harry didn't just sink his fangs into his neck and take, but instead bring Louis back to lean against his chest.

He pressed the hybrid to fit perfectly in his front, lower back against his hard stomach and shoulders against his even harder chest. One arm wrapped around Louis' stomach and the other over his chest; with his hand holding the opposite shoulder. "I'll try not to hurt you."

Louis was slightly confused by that, since he had been fed off of by many vampires.

Harry slowly sunk his fangs into the tender flesh of Louis' neck, making the younger boy's breath hitch and his eyes squeeze shut. He forgot that young vampire's teeth were longer and thicker, since they needed more blood from a victim than others.

It seemed to drag on forever; the extraction of blood from Louis. But it did end, and when it did, Louis had become quite sleepy. He was still wide awake, though.

Harry pulled away to lick over the bite mark that now marked Louis as his, stopping it from bleeding. "Okay, now that you know what being my blood slave feels like, I got you a present."

Louis nodded and peeled himself away from Harry once he had retracted; reaching down for the plastic bag. He placed it in Louis' lap with a small smile, almost as an offering, but the small hybrid knew it was anything but.

Harry resisted the urge to sigh as he watched Louis' tail curl around himself as an attempt to protect himself; now knowing how scared he actually was.

Louis eyes went a little wide when he saw the contents of the bag, holding the plush blanket as if he was scared to break it. It was blue with gold trimmings, the gold going in beautiful twirls and twists; plus it was big and incredibly soft. Made of cloud, almost.

"S-sir, I think you gave me Th-the wrong bag." Louis said quietly, ears perking up as he felt the blanket in his hands. It was possibly the best thing he had been given in years. No, in fact, his life- he was always treated like an outcast by family and friends alike, so he never got any nice gifts. Maybe a card and a pair of socks. Cat food, as well.

Harry did audibly sigh at that; the way Louis actually doubted he would buy him anything respectable. He soothingly stoked his arm, trying to calm him a little.

"No, love, I bought it for you." He assured, smiling softly when Louis shyly looked at Harry. He was quiet for a few moments.

"Thank you." He acknowledged; no stutter, or stammer, or a shaking voice, just really quietly.

Harry smiled broadly, deciding not to touch Louis' ears as a short goodbye just yet. He moved away from Louis and stood up, leaving with a small smile on his face.

Louis continued to stare at the blanket, feeling it between his fingers before took it out of the bag completely and holding it to his chest. He still wasn't sure if this was the right bag- that Harry had bought him a plain blanket with nothing on it and this was for one of the better slaves. That he would just burst in, snatch the blanket away, replace it with a scratchy, uncomfortable, terrible one and give it to a girl or boy who he liked even more than Louis.

The hybrid sighed and flattened his ears against his head, now thinking about how he hated being a hybrid. Maybe if he was just born as a normal boy, with no tail or ears, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have run away. He wouldn't have been bullied and ignored by the ones he loved. He would have had a happy life.

But no, god had to be cruel and make him a freak.

Louis could feel tears pricking at his eyes, blinking them away as he stood up; laying half of the blanket on the bed while the other hung off the side. He lay down on the one half and brought the other over his body, curling his tail around himself. He stared at the wall as darkness took over the house, hearing and sight advancing to the dim conditions. He heard the shuffling of feet around the house, chattering in the room beside his.

"Did you hear 'bout the new slave?" A voice whispered, irish accent thick as he spoke.

"Of course." The next snorted, now going back to England. It was a girl, and she was from London. "Everyone knew Harry was replacing his last blood slave. He's already bought the slave something, so he's as good as dead at the moment. You know how it goes."

Louis' blood went cold. Harry was going to... Kill him? He shivered and continued listening, eyes wide.

"Yeah, yeah, Dani. Buy a gift, treat 'im like shit, kill 'im. But apparently this was a really nice gift!" The Irishman now said in excitement.

"Like what?"

"It was a blanket or something, cost 'bout 200 quid."

Louis held the blanket tight in his fist, now wanting to just go find Harry and give him the blanket back. He couldn't handle knowing that he was using such an expensive garment.

He didn't carry on eavesdropping on the pair, in case it could get him in trouble. He shut his eyes and blocked everything out, quickly forcing himself into a light sleep.

\--

Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen the next day, seeing all of his other servants scurry around to clean up the house. His friends, Liam and Zayn, were coming around and he always wanted to impress them. They always had the best houses and parties and slaves, but Harry was sure he would win this time. He was mainly competing with Zayn, since Liam always stayed out of it.

"Listen up!" He boomed, and everybody froze in their actions. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of pyjama pants that hung on his hips; exposing his tattoos.

"The new slave is from one of those auctions where they beat you up if you ask a question. He's a hybrid, and when I was watching they whipped him just because he looked like he was scared. Try not to touch him, and don't pressure him. Got it?"

Everyone either nodded or gave a small 'yes', and continued with their cleaning. Harry nodded shallowly and went back up to Louis' room; knocking on the door.

Louis was awake five minutes before Harry had even awoke, sitting up and holding the blanket close to him; eyes looking down. He was humming a song he had heard a months ago when the radio was on in the trailer; Arms by Christina Perri. He liked it, but he hadn't heard it since.

Harry came into the room a few seconds after he knocked, pausing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, kitten?"

Louis fell quiet, registering the nickname before shaking his head. "Why... Why did y-you spend so much m-money on me?" He whispered, blinking.

Harry frowned, going to sit at the edge of the bed. He heard the soft humming resume, smiling softly at the tune. "Because I thought you would like it. Is that your favourite song?"

Louis now nodded, curling into himself as he left his gaze on the sheets. He couldn't look at Harry- he was too scared to get hit.

"Yes, s-sir."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening up a browser window as he stared at the keys. "What's it called?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Uh, Arms by Christina... Perri, sir." He concluded, nodding a little once he was sure of it.

Harry quickly looked it up on his downloads and saved the song, slipping it back into his pocket. He'd listen to it later.

Louis sighed softly, somehow expecting that Harry wouldn't let him listen.

"My friends are coming over in about an hour and they'll want to see you. Just answer their questions and stay quiet, yeah?" Harry explained quietly, looking at Louis.

Louis nodded softly, giving a quiet 'okay' in return as he shifted nervously. He looked up and out the window, leaning against the wall. Harry stayed quiet and leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry left and let Louis be alone. The hybrid sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He was just a possession to be shown off. Nothing more and nothing less. He sighed, covering his face with his hands as he rested his elbows on the windowsill.

He didn't even notice the woman who came and loomed in the doorway, a sneer etched on her features as she stared at the boy.

"The guests are here." She said sharply, causing Louis to snap out of his thoughts and whip his head around to look at her. She rolled her eyes, muttering a 'pathetic' under her breath.

Louis exhaled shakily and stood up, walking to the cupboard and changing into clothes. He felt less disgusting- at least the only person who had seen him naked was Perrie. And she was so... Light about it.

"I can see your battle scars. Receive any bravery medals?"

He had actually smiled at that while she washed his back, pale hands gently massaging over the thin white and brown lines that littered his skin; also gently playing with his ears.

"Unfortunately, they're still in for engraving."

Louis had then sighed at the time he had won an award for soccer, a proper trophy, and nobody had even commented on it. His sisters ignored it, mother brushed it off, and father threatened to hit him with it. He scurried to his room and put it on the top shelf of his cupboard, smiling proudly up at the golden statue that was frozen in a kicking stature.

The children at school were even worse.

"Was it for eating the most cans of cat food?"

"It's obviously fake- you're fucking terrible at everything."

"Go give it back before they realise that you stole it."

Eventually he had just removed it from his cupboard and hid it in the large box beneath his bed; where he hid everything that he cared about. His awards, the one recipe that he had succeeded in making, a family portrait... He had seen a different portrait without him in it, and he noticed how the happiness actually reached their eyes. And then half of a book that he had started, but never finished. He had given a part of it to his teacher, and even though was told it was already brilliant, was degraded by his family.

He hadn't noticed he was starting to cry until Perrie was holding his face and telling him that it was all alright.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he pulled his pyjamas off. He stared down in disgstu at himself; the skinny little street cat that would never amount to anything. Well, they were right after all.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt, tucking it into the waistline of the trousers; making him look more presentable.

Well, as presentable as a street cat could be.

\--

Zayn cackled loudly at something that Louis couldn't identify as he stood next to Harry, who was sitting down at the head of the table with a satisfied smirk on his face. Zayn's fangs were evident, but Liam... He wasn't a vampire for sure.

"So, the cat," Zayn sneered, making Louis look up at the guest with his ears pressed against his head. His tail had curled around his thigh as he clasped his hands together, needing something to hold.

"What's its name?"

Harry looked as if he wanted to rip the other vampire to shreds for a second, before he relaxed into a neutral expression. "Louis."

Zayn turned to Louis, cocking an eyebrow. "So, Louis, what's your favourite food?" He asked in mock interest, resting a hand in his palm. Liam looked over at the hybrid in apology, before he went back to pointlessly pushing the slices of quiche around his plate.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in thought, clearly baffled by the question. What? What was that supposed to mean? The closest he's gotten to luxury food was some shitty cupcakes that were around ten days old. They were stale, but he had relished in the sweet taste.

"Um, I... I don't know, sir."

Zayn laughed, loud and echoing, before he relaxed and carried on asking questions.

"Favourite book?"

"Never been allowed to read, s-sir."

"Hobbies?"

"Haven't had the time, sir."

"Anything that you've enjoyed?"

"That one moment when I thought I was going to be okay, sir." The whole table went quiet at the quiet reply, but nobody got the chance to ask. Zayn burst out laughing again, holding his stomach.

"You don't know anything about yourself! That is precious... It's like you've been locked away from yourself. Ha!" Louis flinched at the harsh words, looking back down at the ground in shame. He didn't know himself. He couldn't tell anyone about who he was just because he didn't even know, himself.

The hybrid could feel Harry bristle beside him, slamming his fist down on the table with a harsh shout.

"That's enough, Zayn!" He bellowed, glaring at the vampire across from him. Zayn shut up immediately, clearly taken aback from the sudden command. Louis could feel his hands begin to shake, but he stilled them by just clasping them together even tighter.

Liam looked to Harry as the curly-haired lad continued to glare at Zayn, quietly dismissing Louis who scurried up at stairs faster than you could say _run._

Louis shut the door quietly behind him, not daring to lock it, climbing onto his bed and holding the blanket in his arms. He held it to his chest, burying his face in the soft fabric.

"I-I'm sorry." He had said quietly when he heard the door opening, tensing as if to brace for the incoming hit.

Harry just stared at the small figure, green eyes full of sympathy. The poor boy didn't even know who he was anymore, and now that the realisation at hit him, he was shell-shocked.

"Don't be." The vampire said quietly, sighing and stepping towards the cowering hybrid. He ran his hand through his hair, sitting down beside him. He then, ever so gently, took Louis’ face in his hands.

“It’s not your fault,” the vampire soothed, stroking his prominent cheekbone with his thumb and offering a small smile towards the other boy. Louis carefully opened his eyes to look at Harry, sighing softly, relaxed into the gentle touch.

“I’ll help you, I promise.”


	2. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, people, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but this story has gone on hold as of 23/06/2013. I'm so sorry, but check my Tumblr (watch-the-waves-rock.tumblr.com) for updates! xx -Ches

-Two Weeks Later-

 

Louis quietly sat on the floor, watching the odd pair of feet scurry past him or a mop wiping the floor in front of him. He held his hands together in his lap, staring down at them quietly as the sting in his cheek slowly subsided and the dull pain in his side faded. He should have known that the treatment wouldn’t last long- he was a slave, after all.

 

But he knew he was still loved by Harry, even though he didn’t pay as much attention to him anymore. He stopped visiting him for nothing, and, basically, the only times he came were either for his feeding times or if he needed a shag. It hurt, yes, but that’s what Louis was used to.

 

But being hit for a tiny mistake, even he wasn’t used to.

 

Yes, at the auctions, they did beat the slaves for petty things. But to be fair, they did warn them time after time before actually taking action and hurting them. If Louis had dropped a glass of water by mistake, they wouldn’t have slapped him across the cheek and ordered him to sit there and think about what he had done- they would just simply tell him to not do it again and leave him to clean it up.

 

Eleanor wasn’t nice.

 

She screamed at him when he had crawled out of his bedroom and tried to get a glass of _tap water_ to soothe his aching throat, which he had come down with after contracting a bad cough from one of the other servants, but had dropped the glass and sent it ringing.

 

There was only a crack but no, apparently that was the end of the world.

 

_Louis stared down in horror at the glass, two chipped pieces sitting in the water pooled around the cracked glass. He quickly went down to go pick it up, wipe up the mess with a corner of his shirt, but was stopped by a hand roughly yanking him back by the collar of his shirt._

_“How dare you?” The woman had hissed, letting go of Louis’ shirt- not before spinning him around to face her._

_His ears pressed against the back of his head and his tail curled around his leg, instinctively curling into himself. She laughed bitterly, reaching up carelessly to slap him across the cheek._

_Louis’ eyes squeezed shut and he kept his head facing to the side, eventually opening them to stare at the floor. He was shoved down and made to sit on the floor, which he gladly did; not wanting to be at the same height as the other soul._

_“You can sit here until I come fetch you, you ungrateful soul. Think about how careless you were with that glass, and it is also going to wait for you to clean up when I say so, got it?”_

_He nodded shallowly, and with that, Eleanor left with a snort._

_The rest of the staff would take any opportunity to sneer at him, since for some odd reason, he wasn’t liked. It might have been because he was new and didn’t know the way with everything, or just the face that Harry favoured him more than the rest._

_He still felt incredibly guilty, staring at the ground in front of him as if it was utmost interesting._

He sighed, tail wrapping around his own waist as he ‘thought about what he had done’. He didn’t think he deserved to be hit for that, especially since it was a mistake, and he was likely to never do it again. Well, who would, after that humiliation?

 

“Louis?”

 

A presence suddenly appeared at his side, ears drooping even more when he had realised that he hadn’t moved long enough for Harry to come down and notice. And Harry slept in ‘til as late as three on the weekends, just because he can and well, he doesn’t enjoy the sunlight all too much.

 

He huffed and curled into himself, not answering as he kept his gaze fixed to the ground. _Why did he have to get up early on today, of all days?_ Louis thought, _What did I do this time, god?_

“Are you alright?” Harry asked gently, obviously not noticing the dirty looks that Louis was being given by the odd servant that saw how affectionate and… caring Harry was toward him. Harry didn’t care about any of the other servants. He treated them as their profession- maids and butlers that were there to please him, and were to be punished if done otherwise. Louis, personally, hated the fact that he treated them so badly- he knew how horrible it was to be thought of as dirt, but he couldn’t protest because, frankly, he was scared that he might be put back in the auctions.

 

Louis nodded slowly, gaze flickering to Harry’s still sleepy features. His hair was going every which way, curls fell into his face, his eyes were slight misted as they usually were after he had woken up and, _oh god_ , he was _shirtless_.

 

“Yeah, m’fine.” The hybrid said quietly, looking back to the ground where the glass still sat. Undisturbed. Mocking him.

 

“What happened? Why’re you sitting on the floor?” Harry questioned slowly, furrowing his eyebrows as he reached forward to pick up the glass and put the chipped pieces in the glass. Louis swallowed thickly.

 

Should he rat Eleanor out and possibly get her in trouble? Possibly get her hurt or, even worse, _thrown out?_

“I, uh…”

 

“What did you do?” Harry asked, now sounding a lot more sober than before and clearly interested in what Louis had to say. If one of the staff members were horrible to him, and he had caught a glimpse or two of the nasty gazes being thrown at the small hybrid, he would surely do something about it. It wasn’t his fault that he felt an attraction to the boy, or that he felt the strange urge to cradle him in his arms and mend him to lengths beyond possible, so the other _servants_ should just suck it up and leave him the fuck alone.

 

“Please don’t hurt anyone if I tell you.”

 

The statement came as a shock to Harry. What? He thought that he was going to be the cause of someone being hurt? The vampire sighed and nodded, running a hand through his curls and looking to the ground. He was that intimidating. It was clear that he looked to hurt someone.

 

Louis took a deep breath and fiddled with his fingers, picking at the chipped, bitten nails and the overgrown cuticles. God, he was probably going to get Eleanor in trouble.

 

Thoughts began to fill his head, as if his inner angel and devil had just come out to argue with each other.

 

_Just tell him, it was unfair of Eleanor to humiliate you like that._

_If you tell him, it might be the reason somebody gets hurt._

_She didn’t have the right to do that to you._

_Just keep quiet and say you fell._

He exhaled a shaky breath and covered his face with his hands, rubbing it slightly before dropping them back to his lap.

  
“Uhm, I dropped a glass of water and Eleanor… She, uh, hit me for it.” He said quietly, and could just about hear Harry bristling beside him.

 

Yes, Harry was, indeed, furious. How could Eleanor, of all people, have the nerve to hit somebody for _dropping a glass of water?_ And, _tap_ water, at that. He _had_ promised Louis that he wouldn’t hurt her, but this was just unacceptable.

 

He stood up and helped the hybrid up, holding his hands for a little too long before stomping off to find Eleanor. How dare she?! She deserves to be bloody tossed out on the street, at the least- but Harry had a better idea, one to benefit _him_ in both ways.

 

“Eleanor!” The vampire shrieked, eyes flashing a dangerous gold. He was really mad if his eyes even went anywhere near a yellow colour.

 

The girl immediately came to the room that he was currently in; his personal living room, where barely anyone even dared to come. Only if they were ordered or called, would they even touch the doorknob.

 

“Y-Yes, sir?” She stuttered, looking up at him so innocently that she just had to be lying.

 

“Did you hit Louis for _dropping a glass of water_?” Harry growled, glaring down at the girl as he stepped toward her; already having her cower in his shadow. He was tall in comparison to her, to say the least. He loomed over her even when she wore four inch stilettoes.

 

“Uhm, y-yes sir, but you have to understand,” she started, “I just thought about what you would do in that situation, an-and I thought you _would_ hit him. He’s just a slave, after all…”

 

The vampire could hear her growing confidence in the matter, in the way she looked up with this stupid look on her face that said; _I’m right, you’re wrong. Deal with it._

 

Well, Harry Styles doesn’t deal with bullshit.

 

He growled, pearly-white fangs now clear against his full lower lip as he tugged her forward by her shoulders; digging his nails into her skin. He bent down so that his breath casted over her neck, nosing her jaw to the side; now he could feel her tremble beneath his touch.

 

“ _Louis_ is a slave,” he said lowly, scraping his teeth over the untouched skin; leaving red lines that would surely turn to welts. “And even he is worth more than you.”

 

With that, he dug his fangs into the vein roughly, savouring in the almost sweet taste of blood filling his mouth. He could hear her faintly yelp in the midst of his bloodlust daze, just about draining her of every drop of fluid in her body. Before he could take more and surely kill her, he thought about how he would need her.

 

She was the head of his servants, everybody listened to her.

 

Eleanor was his sex slave.

 

But, he didn’t need her all that badly.

 

So, at that moment, when he pulled away; his eyes fluttered closed as his tongue ran over the small droplets of blood that escaped the corner of his lips, he let her half-lifeless body drop to the ground uselessly. Eleanor collided with the ground with a small thump, his now much brighter emerald eyes slipping open to look at her. She was barely breathing, and there was now a fresh set of bite marks on the strong tendon of her neck, but he really didn’t care all that much about her.

 

Hey, another servant will find her soon enough.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “H-Ha--” Louis tried, wanting to tell Harry about all of this, why his hands were so firmly clamped over his ears, what happened while he was gone, but mostly he wanted to be comforted and told yes, I do care. Zayn’s wrong. I care for you and I want to make you safe.
> 
> “Not now, Louis.” Harry snapped harshly, his gaze moving towards the hybrid, and he barely took notice of the way he looked so distressed or the tears tolling down his cheeks.
> 
> That was all it took for the letters of the title to bleed into the merging colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg i actually updated  
> my writing style has changed so much oh god

Louis was really scared, at this point.

Almost everybody knew what happened to Eleanor and the fact that it was because of him that she almost _died_ because he had to listen to that stupid devil – or was it an angel? – in his mind that convinced him to tell Harry the truth, even though he was sure that he would get in trouble if he found out, and not tell him that _he just fell_.

It would have been so much simpler, but the hybrid had _always,_ willingly or not, been one to cause drama.

But what scared him the most was how Harry didn’t listen to him, and instead just went ahead and hurt her, after the first words that came from the boy’s mouth.

_“Please don’t hurt anyone if I tell you.”_

He was… more scared than before, because now he knew that Harry didn’t listen to pleas, and going back to his first night… Louis figured that his pleas for his life would only fall on deaf ears if it indeed, came to that; if he had to beg for mercy from the other.

That thought, being down on his knees or pinned up against the wall with teeth in his neck, quiet sobs of _please, please don’t_ falling from his lips, vision blurred with tears and soon-to-come darkness, was enough to make his hands shake in itself.

Sitting at the seat he had been at when Liam and Zayn had visited, he fiddled with his hands. He had barely seen Harry in the past three days, since the incident – he was almost always busy now, working or sleeping, and he only visited for his usual feed. He had arrived rather early that morning to harvest the red substance, voice deep and rough with sleep, and had taken a bit too much in Louis’ opinion.

_(His opinion didn’t matter, remember?)_

The hybrid was left sleepy and dizzy, and his body couldn’t make the life-giving liquid fast enough to make Louis feel any better by lunch – or, when Zayn returned. He didn’t want to see that vampire again, but he wasn’t allowed to leave the room until he was dismissed.

That had been the downfall of everything.

\--

He had no idea why Zayn had started to hate him so much.

All Louis had did was arrive, not by will, but just because he was bought at an auction and was now an object of Harry’s; one that was definitely over-priced and could have probably gone for three thousand pounds instead of ten thousand. That was seven thousand pounds difference – what would he do if he figured that out?

Maybe the raven-haired man just disliked hybrids, but considering the chat he and Harry had been having before, ruled that out. He had three of his own, one of which he used to be in a relationship in, and the other two were either his blood supply or ‘whore’ – Louis had to guess that was a sexual term.

_(But if he was caught eavesdropping he was sure he wouldn’t live to think that one of the two had taken too much blood.)_

“What on _earth_ would make you think that Harry likes you – let alone _love_?” Zayn sneered, his palms splayed out over the wooden table while he stared at the boy; eyes narrowed while he awaited the answer.

Harry had left no less than three minutes earlier, claiming that there was a call he needed to take for someone important, which left the tiny hybrid and Zayn together, alone, in the huge dining room.

The table had been filled since the last time Louis was there; a pretty bouquet of flowers in the middle with quite a few books splayed out and around the table; ranging from a battered book of _Alice in Wonderland_ to a recent copy of a novel by the name of _Mockingjay_ , with a pretty electric blue cover and a white bird on the cover, by what the boy could see from where it peeked out from under _Avalon_ , and he could only guess that Harry enjoyed old novels.

Well, judging by how many looked as if they had been battered and bruised and worn from age.

He focused on the paper cover of _Avalon_ when this question arose, the green paper ripped, but still managing to cover the fraying fabric-like material of the hard cover of the book. The letters curled and twisted; a pretty shade of gold…

“You’re just a bloody slave, wait,” a bark of laughter tore from the vampire’s lips, “you _are_ a _blood slave_ , I only got that now.”

The background was all different shades of blue and green, the darkest being a navy blue that vaguely reminded Louis of that heart shirt that Harry wore, a purplish blue with little white hearts printed all over it…

“You’re no more than that. You’re an object to him, a stupid little hybrid who’s nothing more than a slave. I’m surprised he hasn’t even fucked you yet. In fact, no – nobody would want to even touch you in _that_ way, it’ll only happen at about twenty thousand quid; at the least.”

The gradients were blurring a little, the armoured horse’s legs becoming wobbly and waving, and only then did Louis realise that tears were springing to his eyes. He wanted to leave so badly; get away and just hide in his bed, try to ignore the voices that would scream all these horrible voices at him for the rest of the week, and he would tell himself that it wasn’t true – but he was always bad at telling lies.

Zayn snorted, a roll of his eyes being his action to accompany his words. “That’s hard enough; I wouldn’t even know how Harry would love you… A miserable, unattractive cat hybrid. Wow, what a partner. He’d be ashamed to just be seen with you.”

The man in the saddle atop the mighty steed bent forward and pulled on the reins, causing the horse’s head to bend forward and become more fuzzy; the entire picture blurring and mixing together. The warm tear trailed down Louis’ cheek and his palm came up to wipe away the salty water.

The words began to echo in his head; mocking the poor lad with every new sentence Zayn insulted him with.

_Miserable._

“He’s too smart to fall for something like you,”

_Unattractive._

“Anybody within three miles would realise that he’s faking all of this kindness,”

_Ashamed._

“Have a good look at yourself, and maybe you’ll realise it too.”

Louis was saved from suffering any more of this, his hands now pulling at his sensitive ears despite the pain it caused and how it bent them in unpleasant ways, when Harry walked back in; and just the way his footsteps were so loud against the tile floor made it clear that he wasn’t happy.

“Zayn, get out.” He stated harshly, looming over the chair at the head of the table where he usually sat; his murky green eyes set in a glare with the eyelids down to narrow them.

“Hey, hey, why so-”

“ _Out.”_

Zayn did so with a hand waved towards the other in a dismissive way, picking up his bag and walking towards the door; shutting it loudly.

“H-Ha--” Louis tried, wanting to tell Harry about all of this, why his hands were so firmly clamped over his ears, what happened while he was gone, but mostly he wanted to be comforted and told _yes, I do care. Zayn’s wrong. I care for you and I want to make you safe._

“Not now, Louis.” Harry snapped harshly, his gaze moving towards the hybrid, and he barely took notice of the way he looked so distressed or the tears tolling down his cheeks.

That was all it took for the letters of the title to bleed into the merging colours.

\--

When Louis was finally dismissed, after another ten minutes of listening to Harry on the phone, he hadn’t even known his legs could carry him that fast.

He pushed past other servants to get to his room quicker, and when he did, he shut the door faster than anything. He hadn’t even made it to the bed when his ragged breathing and then lack of breath made his legs collapse beneath him, and he plummeted into the floor with a sob.

He uselessly flopped down onto the dark, dirt floor and curled up, his chest rising erratically while he tried to catch his breath and stop the crying; the stupid, useless crying that made the throb in his temple even worse and showed how fucking _weak_ he truly was.

Louis hated this; he hated how he could be pushed into racking sobs from a few stupid words and a snap from someone… But that someone was Harry, and Louis had managed to convince himself that he, his _master_ who he wasn’t even supposed to call by his first name, somehow cared about the hybrid.

It was so _stupid_ , Louis was so _stupid,_ but now he was sure that he was falling for the man.

The one who he was a blood-and-sex slave for, the one who didn’t care for him and just bought him at an auction for a large sum of money that could actually be decreased by more than half to sum up the actual value of Louis and his life on auction, the one who had given Louis a sliver of hope that he had been given a big break, the one who bought him a beautiful blanket that cost more than Louis would even want a prince of a gift to be, and the one who never listened to him for more than two minutes.

Louis tried his best to keep quiet, and he ended up holding his breath until his lips were numb and quivering, and he had to suck in a deep breath to prevent from passing out. With a broken sob, he reached for the blanket that was draped over the side of the bed; pulling it towards him and clutching it to his chest. He buried his face in the soft fabric, slowly slipping into a deep sleep; his shuddering breaths muffled by the blue material.

\--

Harry hadn’t _meant_ to be so harsh towards Louis, but the topic of money always made him snappy and rude and it didn’t always please _everyone_ when he was like that.

He tossed his phone forcefully onto the bed when the call was done, the stupid call that made him like that, the one from his stupid stepfather asking for more fucking loans that he never returned, and the fact was that the curly-haired vampire was suddenly a ‘horrible son’ when he denied his father just pissed him off more.

Which was exactly why he went to Louis’ room to blow off steam.

He didn’t even bother to knock; privacy was nothing to him. He figured the hybrid didn’t have much, anyway – after all the years of being used as a prostitute-for-hire and things like that, he doubted there would be any sense of embarrassment. Maybe he was being an asshole with those thoughts, but all of those feelings were wiped away when he saw the boy on the floor.

Louis was curled up on the floor with his blanket to his chest, and even from where his face was pressed to the blue wool, he could see that his cheeks were crusty and shiny from dried tears. He looked even smaller than he usually did, with his knees tucked up to his chest, and only now did Harry realise how stupid he was to not see his hands clamped over his ears two hours earlier.

A sigh escaped his lips as all previous intentions escaped his mind while he bent down, his arms slipping beneath the comatosed boy to bring him into his chest. The hybrid did nothing but whimper and curl up slightly, as if he knew, somewhere in his subconscious mind, that Harry was picking him up and could do nothing but vaguely try to conceal himself. The vampire gave a sigh and slowly stepped over to the bed, which gave a low creak as he sat down on it and leaned against the wall; Louis against his chest and the wool of the blanket barely tickling his chin.

The movement must have woken the boy because he rustled; a small sound escaping his voice, almost like a cat who was woken without consent, and his eyes barely blinked open before his lips had landed on the back of Harry’s palm. His eyes fluttering shut, Louis’ barely conscious form was curling closer to the warmth he was resting against and his tiny hands held the vampire’s larger, lips pressing to the back as if he was greeting a maiden.

As quickly as he had woken he fell into unconsciousness once again, eyes shut and tiny breaths falling against Harry’s pale skin.

\--

When the hybrid woke again, his cheeks were crusty and he felt horrible; a slow throbbing was in his temple and small shudders would still run through his body. Only then did he realise that he was clutching Harry’s hand to his chest and his lips were slightly parted against it.

His eyes widened. No, this wasn’t good – Harry didn’t care for him, and if he woke up and found Louis like this, he would get angry. The blue-eyed lad didn’t want that – he wasn’t even sure why Harry was with him (probably because it was his evening feed and he didn’t want to feed off Louis while he was sleeping) and the last thing he wanted was to upset the man.

Louis almost jumped off his lap and crawled to the far side of the bed, watching as Harry roused, and blinked his eyes open to look at the hybrid with a slight frown.

“What’s wrong?”

Oh, so much was wrong. He was hated by the servants, was now convinced that Harry didn’t want him for more than blood and sex, locked up in a filthy room that was probably one of the _best_ he had ever slept in, and was waiting for the day Harry realised that he paid _way_ too much for a useless hybrid and decided to just kill him off.

“N-Nothing.”

Harry just sighed and nodded, dragging his fangs over his lip and glancing around. He then patted his thigh, beckoning Louis closer again. “C’mon, feeding time and then dinner.”

The hybrid just nodded, and as per usual, shifted into Harry’s lap and rested his chin on his shoulder. As the sharp fangs pierced the skin on his neck and he was slowly drained, he only had one thought in his mind.

_Nothing more than blood and sex._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone be a co author for me??????!?!!!  
> message me on tumblr please if interested; watch-the-waves-rock.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Louis followed the male around with his eyes, biting onto his lip nervously while Harry was instructing him on what he could and could not do while he was gone (the second list growing much longer somehow).

 

“Zayn will stay with you for a few hours before I come back.” Harry finished as he collected his keys and phone, not looking at the boy who stood in the middle of Harry’s office. The vampire seemed to be constantly busy and annoyed these days, not sparing Louis with another glance.

 

“Okay,” Louis whispered, looking back down at his feet with his hands clamped in front of him tightly; keeping him from bursting into tears and begging Harry to stay back, not to leave him with Zayn. He knew his owner was just trying to protect him from the staff, but Louis would prefer Eleanor’s sneers and the maids bitter remarks to Zayn’s monologues about what a shame it was that Harry made such a horrible mistake by choosing the hybrid.

 

“Out of all slaves,” a frown would appear on a marble white face, as Zayn shook his head disapprovingly and looked at Louis. “I guess he just pitied you, that’s the only explanation.”

 

There was nobody in the house who could make him feel as miserable as the older vampire did. He seemed to know exactly which strings to pull to make Louis feel worse each time, less worthy with each word.

 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Zayn raised his voice when the hybrid looked down at the floor to hide the tears that threatened to spill out onto his flushed cheeks. “Harry’s just too busy, a good beating is what would fix you in an instant,” he shook his head, looking at Louis from his spot on the sofa, “If my pets behaved like that, none of them would be able to sit for at least a week.”

 

Only when Louis was shaking with the effort to stop the sounds that choked him, and not even trying to stop the tears anymore (they seemed to come automatically when the guest came over); only then would Zayn wave him off. “Go away now before Harry sees, you look disgusting.” He’d grimace, making Louis choke on sobs and run into his room, burying his face in the soft blanket, trying to absorb all the comfort an inanimate object could provide him with.

 

\--

 

“Where’s Louis?” Harry would frown, walking into the room not long after, making Zayn shrug.

 

“Said he was tired, I let him go to his room.” 

 

And Harry would believe him. From time to time, he would never check, trusting Zayn on the matter.

 

“S-sir?” Louis called, panicking when he saw his owner walk out of the room; as he deliberated asking the man to stay.

 

“What?” Harry turned around, while glancing at his watch; annoyed, as he was running late to a meeting already. 

 

“Nothing.” Louis bit back the tears, looking down as his tail wrapped tightly around his thick thigh and his ears buried themselves in the caramel locks.

 

“Good bye, sir.” He licked over his lips quickly, walking into the living room where he knew Zayn was waiting for him.

 

“You behave for Malik.” Harry warned, instead of a goodbye, and walked out, sure that his friend would take a good care of his pet while he was away on his last business meeting for this month.

 

“Well there we go again.” Zayn smirked, tut’ing at Louis’ usual nervous stance. “Harry still can’t find time to teach you manners, can he?” Louis didn’t answer, gritting his teeth, determined not to cry this time. “Or is it that he doesn’t _want_ to?” The male leant forward, narrowing his eyes and staring at Louis. “Look up at me when I’m talking.” He raised his voice (and Louis could swear he knew what he’d say by now), getting up and causing Louis to coward back a few steps quickly, looking up with wide eyes. “How many times do I have to say it?” He snapped, feeding off the fright in the small hybrid’s eyes, the way he trembled under Zayn’s hard stare as if awaiting a hit. Louis had figured out long ago that the vampire’s own hybrids were very well behaved and impeccably trained to serve to their master whenever he needed them.

 

“Sorry.” The boy said quickly, fighting all of his senses not to lower his gaze or step away. “It’s just that Mr. Styles doesn’t have that rule.” The boy said quietly, but it was enough to inflate Zayn.

 

“How dare you talk back to me, you ungrateful little shit?” The male sprang forward, his voice silencing the quiet whimper.

 

_Don’t cry._

 

“Listen here,” he hissed, walking towards Louis as he cowered back slowly, staring up at him with wide eyes. “Do you know what Harry will do to you if I tell him how cocky you’re becoming?” He asked rhetorically, glaring down at Louis. “Do you realize how easy it will be for him to return you to the place he got you from? It’s not like your blood is anything special, neither are your appearance or manners.”

 

_No tears._

 

He spat, pressing Louis to the wall with a hand on his chest, holding him pressed back tightly, as the creature looked up at him, tears welling up in his eyes despite the previous promise. “You’ll be out of this house in a _snap_ , the second he realizes how cheap you actually are.” Zayn pushed Louis back harder, making his head slam backwards onto the wall as he gasped loudly, first hot tears making their way down his cheeks. “Ten fucking grand.” He laughed, pacing in front of the boy as he shook, staring down at the floor, his kitten ears almost invisible in the feathery hair and his tail pressed to his side. “£10 is how much you’re worth” He smirked, looking at the shaking creature.

 

 _Don’t-_ he thought, realizing mid-thought that it was too late. Tears were already making their way down his cheeks rapidly, as he tried to strangle his gasps.

 

“Please stop,” Louis whispered choking on a sob and looking down at Zayn’s feet, unable to stand the thought of being sent away from Harry.

 

“Stop?” Zayn laughed loudly, shaking his head and turning around sharply. “Does the truth hurt, whore? It’s not like you hoped to stay here for long, did you?” He smirked, staring as Louis’ head dropped lower, his chest heaving with loud, heavy sobs. The kitten flinched, curling back into the wall as an even louder laugh echoed through the halls. “Are you fucking Cinderella, or what?” Zayn laughed, shaking his head, as Louis’ face grimaced in a desperate sob, trying to take a breath, but failing.

 

“S-stop.” He choked out, the tip of his tail twitching with every attempt to breathe, as the sobs would not let his lungs get enough air.

 

“Pathetic.” Zayn spat, staring at him disgustedly and shook his head. “Go and calm down. I don’t want to see you out before lunch.” He warned, knowing crying this much would make Louis’ blood bitter.

 

Louis scurried off, curling on the bed and heaving into the soft blanking, trying to disappear in the bed, just vanish, stop existing.

 

_Pathetic._

_Worthless._

_Shame._

 

\--

 

He flinched awake, at the loud slam of his door when Zayn walked it. “Up.” He ordered, not giving Louis any time to take the situation in. He must have cried himself to sleep, he thought, sitting up with a deep frown at the immense pain exploding in his temples. “Harry’s not back yet, so I’ll feed off you today.” Zayn warned, grabbing onto Louis’ hair and pulling his head to a side roughly.

 

It took Louis two seconds to realize what was going on. “No,” he whispered hoarsely, trying to push against Zayn’s chest, but there was chance he could stand against the vampire. “N-no… Please n- Stop!” He gasped, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get enough rest before Harry’s feeding, so he had to preserve everything he could for _his_ vampire.

 

“Quiet.” Zayn raised his voice, slapping Louis’ cheek hard, the force of the hit making the kitten fall back and hit the wall hard with his head. “Keep quiet.” Zayn hissed, pouncing onto Louis and tugging his head to a side by his hair, before dipping his teeth into the delicious flesh; closing his eyes at the bittersweet taste, not happy with it, but not having a better option here.

 

“No,” Louis was crying again now, both at the awkward angle of his ears as Zayn pushed him back into the wall and the feeling of stranger’s fangs deep in his neck, as he tried to squirm away. Fresh tears sprang out of his eyes as Zayn pulled out, licking over the marks he left with the flat over the skin.

 

“Taste like shit, shouldn’t have cried so much.” He pushed the boy back roughly once he was done, leaving without another word and slamming the door behind him.

 

Louis let out a long sob, his hands going to touch his ears, trying to make the pain go away as he buried into the blanket desperately, shaking at the mere thought of Harry coming into the room and not finding anything to feed on. He didn’t know why Zayn ordered him around, or how he could feed off of him without Harry’s permission…

 

Louis gasped loudly, sobs rocking through his body, at the realization. Harry was always the most hungry after work, needed the most blood once he came back home… And now Louis had nothing to give him, nothing to please his owner. Suddenly, his ribcage felt too tight for his lungs as his chest contrasted with attempts to get more, the blue blanket clutched tightly to his chest as well as his tail as he shook and trembled.

 

\--

 

Harry parked right in front of the mansion, handing the keys off to a security to replace it and walked up the stairs, heading straight to the living room. “Where’s he?” He asked Zayn with a frown, hoping to see Louis and spend some quality time with the pet now that he was done with long and exhausting transactions. He could finally get the rest he believed he deserved and train the pet up a bit.

 

“Was exhausted after the feeding,” Zayn shrugged, getting up to leave. “I was hungry.” He smirked, slipping his tongue over the sharp teeth, as if teasing Harry.

 

“Get out.” Harry growled, through gritted teeth, knowing ‘hungry’ for Zayn was much more than Louis could take.

 

He walked downstairs toward the slave’s room, thin golden edges of the forest-green irises the only feature that gave away his anger.

 

\--

 

Louis has worked himself through the panic, his breath evening out enough for the hybrid to fall into a restless sleep. Too tired to move, the kitten curled up around the blanket tightly, gnawing on the end of it nervously as far from the edge of the bed as possible.

 

Harry gasped at the sight before him, gold spreading out and soon there was no hint to the usual green. The hybrid wouldn’t look up though, his heart sinking further and beating so hard he could feel the hurt in his chest.

 

Trying to contain his fury for later as he pried the blanket out of the boy’s hands carefully, the male decided it would be safer to pick the kitten up when it was less tensed.

 

This wasn’t why he’d bought the slave, he was supposed to nurture him, help the boy get stronger, find his role in life and develop a character; not leave him off with someone he thought he knew well enough.

 

In no way could Harry let _this_ happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the first thing Jay and I have written together, so feedback is greatly welcomed. Both on Jay's tumblr (watch-the-waves-rock.tumblr.com) and on mine (hazzas-dick-in-a-box.tumblr.com). Thank you x


	5. Finishing up!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be disappointed, I'll update asap, promise.

Hi, guys. So.. Today was a very hard year for both me and twinkielouis. However, We feel horrible for leaving this unfinished. Soo.. we wanted to wrap the series up here, but it doesn't really have a plot right now... So if you lovelies would suggest an angsty idea, like some big event that would require a build up, culmination point and an ending, it would be amazing. I'm thinking 3-4 more chapters max. Thank you so much for being patient and sticking with us for two years (wow..). We appreciate it to no describable extent, honestly. 

P.S. We will start writing as soon as you suggest a plot<3


End file.
